Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) technologies can be used to provide systems, devices, and methods for controlling conditions of buildings to meet certain comfort needs and other specific needs in using or managing HVAC controlled buildings. HVAC system design and engineering are generally based on the principles of various technical fields including, thermodynamics, fluid mechanics, heat transfer, electricity power management and others. HVAC technologies have been implemented for building indoor and automotive environmental comfort of occupants. For example, HVAC is important in medium to large industrial and office buildings, e.g., such as skyscrapers, where safe and healthy building conditions are regulated with respect to temperature and humidity, using fresh air from outdoors.